


Spark

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Consensual Kink, Flirting, Held Down, Just Sex, Love Bites, Lube, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nicky is a friendly bartender, and Mark is drowning his sorrows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> For Jane

There was a sticky patch of spilled beer on the bar. Mark knew because he'd just put his hand in it. He wiped it off on his jeans, pulling a disgusted face, then reached over to pick up his glass.

“You okay?”

He looked up. Blue eyes locked with his, peering out from under a floppy nest of blonde hair. Mark managed a smile. The guy was cute. Only a little shorter than him, maybe, with a pouting smile and lazy stubble.

“Yeah.” He said. “No. I'm okay.” He looked up again as the guy leaned on the bar next to him. He was wearing the standard bar uniform – black trousers, black polo, a white apron knotted around his waist. “Men, right?”

“Absolutely.” A sympathetic smirk darted his way. “What did the bastard do?”

“Don't know, really.” Mark sighed. “Just... one of those things. Like, maybe we just drifted apart or something. We'd been together ages.”

“How long?”

“Six years.” He admitted. “Maybe it got stale or something. Lost the spark.”

“In my experience it doesn't get stale unless you let it.” A hand reached out. “Nicky.”

“Mark.” He shook it. It was warm and strong in his grip. When he let go fingers lingered for a moment on his palm. “Sorry. You don't want to hear this.”

“That's what I'm here for.” A hand touched his shoulder gently. “Helpful barman, right?

“That's a cliché.”

“Probably.” Nicky laughed. “Problem?”

“No.” Mark drained the last of the beer. The glass was scooped up a minute later, and he watched as Nicky slid behind the bar and refilled it, handing it back.

“On the house.” He winked, leaning over. “Well, on the upside, you're cute. So if he doesn't deserve you, you'll definitely deserve someone else.”

Mark looked up, holding back a laugh when he saw earnest, cheeky blue eyes sparkling at him.

“Are you hitting on me?”

“Yeah.” Nicky smiled. “Is it working?”

“I'm not sure.” Nicky was gorgeous. Mark had noticed that when he'd come in, despite the other things on his mind. A fingertip traced the back of his hand, sending a hot tingle up his arm and straight down his spine.

“Anything I can do to make you sure?”

“I don't know.” He found himself smiling. It was just so forward, like something from a bad rom-com. Wander in to drown his sorrows and get hit on by the attractive, friendly barman. As far as meet-cutes went it was horribly cliché. “What were you thinking?”

“That I get off in two minutes.” Nicky smirked. “And I live upstairs.”

“Like that, is it?” He laughed. “You're brave.”

“Never know if you don't try.” The finger started tracing up his wrist a little, then back down to make circles on the back of his hand. “How's this working for you? Any spark?”

“Maybe.” He admitted. There were worse things to do with a miserable afternoon. And it had to be better than sitting in an empty bar getting pointlessly drunk. He pushed away the beer. It didn't really matter. He hadn't paid for it anyway. Nicky smiled. “You do this often? Take lads back to yours?”  
  
“Only the really cute ones.” Nicky pulled away, began to wipe down the bar. Another bloke came in a moment later, dressed in the same uniform. A bit older. He nodded at Nicky, who nodded back. Turned back to Mark, smiling.

“Coming?”

 

*

 

“So... do you like, own the bar, or...?” Mark looked around the apartment. It was small but neat. They were walking through the living room. It felt strangely impersonal. No pictures of Nicky on the walls, or of any family.

“I guess so.” He shrugged.

“You don't know?” Mark laughed, following through into a tidy bedroom while Nicky unknotted his apron and tossed it aside.

“You ask too many questions.” Nicky smirk. “I don't think the details are the point.”

“What is?”

“That I'm about to shag you rotten.” Nicky winked. A second later Mark was being pushed back onto the bed. Nicky climbed on top. His first taste of Nicky's mouth was scorching, hard and deep, stealing his breath before he could react. He caught up a moment later, hands floating in surprise before finding firm, soft skin. Nicky rolled under his touch like a snake, grinding down and making him gasp as a hard bulge rubbed against him, shimmying while fingers wound into his hair, another hand already fumbling at his belt.

“Fuck.” He gasped when their mouths broke. Nicky let out a chuckle that was like fingers up his spine. There was a soft growl and his throat was attacked, teeth digging in while his belt was yanked free.

“Stale, huh?” Nicky breathed. “Come on, then. What did you always want to do that you never asked for?” Teeth scraped over his collar bone. “What did he never do for you?”

“Oh...” Mark felt his face blush hot. Nicky shifted up, a tongue curving around his the shell of his ear.

“Come on.” He murmured. “I'm up for it. Give me something really kinky.” There was another laugh. Mark shuddered, eyes falling closed. His jeans were being popped open, a hand slipping inside. Tightening. He groaned. Nicky moaned against his ear. “So sexy.” He muttered. “You feel so good.”

“God...” His hands were scrabbling at Nicky's black trousers. He got them open a second later, pushed them down. Then Nicky was in his hand. Thick and hard, fitting perfectly into his grip. He ran his thumb over the head. Felt stickiness. There was a growl.

“You wanna do something to me?” Nicky murmured. “You want me to do something to you?”

“Jesus.” Mark said helplessly. “We only just met.”

“So?” Teeth dug into his ear. “That's the point. It doesn't _matter_. I'm not going to tell your friends, I'm not going to see you later. But I'm going to make you come screaming, and that's non-negotiable.”

“Non-negotiable?” There was a laugh. The hand on him gripped a little tighter, teasing. A tongue slid down his throat.

“I want you.” There was a breathy gasp against his chin. “Tell me.”

“I...” He swallowed hard. Something he'd always wanted. Something he'd never suggest normally. Something...

He rolled them over, straddling a slender waist before Nicky could react. His hands caught two wrists, yanking them up to the pillow, leaning forward to hold them down with all his weight. Eyes watched him carefully, a snicker hidden in their depths. Hips ground up, shuddering pleasure through his system while he ground back, feeling Nicky hard against him.

“Gonna fuck you.” He growled. “Let me fuck you.”

“Just that? You can do better.” An eyebrow lifted. Fingers wriggled above his grip. “You gonna hold me down?” Mark nodded, looking down at the figure beneath him, the chest starting to move harder, quickening.

“Can I?”

“If you're gonna ask, you're not doing it right.” Nicky chuckled. “Safe word is 'karaoke'. Don't break anything you can't fix.” He wrenched his hands free and before Mark knew it Nicky was sitting up, kissing him hard, arms flinging around his neck. They broke apart breathlessly, Mark groaning when Nicky's hand trailed down his chest. “He never let you do that?” It tripped over his ear, breathy and humid. “Never let you force him?”

“I never asked.” He admitted, feeling his face heat. “Didn't want to hurt him.”

“I'll tell you if you do.” Nicky promised. Fingers slid under his chin. “Hey.” A kiss brushed his mouth, soft and oddly sweet. “You want it?” He whispered. Mark shivered as the words puffed hot breath over his lips. “Is it because I've been bad? Or just because you like the power...” He shivered again. Nicky hummed in approval. “That's it, isn't it? You wanna take it from poor, weak little me? You want it to hurt?”

“Not hurt.” Mark shook his head. It wasn't that. Just...

“Not hurt.” Nicky echoed. “You just want to make me. Hold me down. Tell me when I'm allowed to come, maybe?” Mark closed his eyes against a shudder. Another kiss sucked at his bottom lip. His cock was still out, he realised when a hand slid down. Squeezed. “Come on, then. You want it, take it.” Squeezed again. “Take it.”

With a rush of sudden bravery he grabbed Nicky's hands again. Slammed them back into the pillow. A delighted shriek of laughter huffed out of the man under him while his hips ground down. Nicky giggled again, writhing under his hold.

“You think this is funny?” He leant down. Eyes caught on his, locking. Daring. He ran his tongue up a long throat, stubble prickling on his tongue. “You think I won't?”

“Prove it.” Nicky smirked. “I don't believe it yet.”

He tightened his grip. Heard a yelp. Nicky's mouth craned towards his, trying to catch it, but he pulled out of range, just far enough to miss. A tongue stuck out, trying to reach. He licked it gently, heard a pleased moan.

“Quiet.” He ordered. Heard a whimper. Not a pained one, though, not judging from the erection grinding slowly against him as slender hips rolled and lifted. Nicky was leaking against him, which really wouldn't do. Not if he was going to have him begging. He was never sure where this particular kink had come from – maybe something to do with working all day and always being told what to do and where to be, the constant expectations and lack of control.

Or maybe he didn't really want to think about it too much. It was like thinking too much about where rainbows came from. It sort of ruined the magic.

But he'd never really mentioned it before. He knew, objectively, that it was probably fairly common as far as kinks went. Holding someone down. Being in charge. But it had always felt like an awkward thing to say when you were in a relationship. 'I love you very much but I sort of want to ruin you'. And not even that. Not in a selfish way, just in a way where pleasure was his to give out as he wanted. To decide when it was deserved. To take.

The self-reflection was dashed, though, when Nicky strained suddenly up, trying to jerk out of the hold. Mark growled, shoving him back down.

“Mine.”

Nicky smirked, straining again. Mark pushed him down. And god, he was severely fucking hard. More when he felt legs shift under him, trying to force some contact between their groins.

He shifted both wrists to one hand, the other trailing down. Pushed under a black polo shirt to palm over a flat belly, feeling it hitch under his hand, up to pinch a hard nipple. Nicky moaned, louder when Mark gave it a slight twist before letting go, drifting over to treat the other to the same.

“Yessss...” Nicky's eyes fell closed as his head tipped back. Mark shoved the shirt up, sank his teeth hard into the nipple his fingers weren't occupied with. Nicky cried out, hips moving suddenly faster.

He soothed it with his tongue. Long, flat strokes while Nicky kept making low, whimpering sounds. Bit it again. Nicky groaned.

“Please...” He gasped. Mark looked down. He was hard. Too hard if they were going to draw this out. With one quick movement he flipped Nicky over onto his belly. Heard a surprised shout. Then he was on top, holding his wrists down while he ground himself into a firm, white arse, free hand tugging the trousers lower until he could see the length of his crack.

“Oh, god yeah.” He muttered to himself. Heard a pleased whimper under him. His thumb drifted up, pressing first into the back of his balls and trailing the length of him, sinking in until he felt a puckered ring contract under him. Pressed a little harder. Felt it give way. Nicky groaned. “So tight.”

“Yeah...” Nicky breathed. Pressed back. Mark pressed his thumb in, rocking it until it was past the first lot of resistance. Nicky arched into it, his fingers scrabbling uselessly at the pillow while his wrists were held down and together. “Lube's in the drawer.” He said helpfully. Mark laughed, reaching over to grab it.

“You're prepared.”

“I'm a fucking boy scout.” Nicky turned his head, peering back over his shoulder. “You're gonna need it, I think.”

“Maybe.” Mark admitted. He bent to kiss the back of a long neck, nose pushing slightly curled hair out of the way. Nicky shivered, moaned softly. Then he bit down.

“Oh...” Nicky gasped. Mark growled, biting a little harder. Sucking. It probably didn't make sense, seeing as they'd just met, but he'd been given a license to do what he wanted. By the time he let go there was a bruised love-bite starting to mar the surface. He licked over it, soothing abused flesh. Felt Nicky rock underneath him.

“You want it?” He twisted the thumb, heard a soft cry. Pushed it deeper. Then it was out, Nicky shivering while he squeezed lube down the crack of his arse, probably way too much. It was cold when he moved to spread it, rubbing it into that firm valley, his fingers lingering over the vulnerable dip of muscle. Nicky was pushing back, moaning softly, his hands still trapped by the one not spreading lube. Mark reached down to slick himself. Rubbed himself over that entrance. Nicky let out a wanting whine. He grabbed a condom from the same drawer, rolling it on.

Then he was leaning over Nicky, almost laying on top of him. His elbow bracing while he held Nicky's hands, straddling long thighs, his belly laid along the small of a long, sinuous back, his tee rubbing on the back of Nicky's polo shirt. He kissed over the lovebite again, lining himself up.

Nicky was tight. God, he was tight. Mark pushed the head in, waited to make sure it was okay, and then began to sink in slowly, knowing Nicky wasn't prepared enough, figuring neither of them cared. He was making the best sounds. Soft, shattered gasps that croaked along with rapid pants. Mark waited until he was all the way in, both hands reaching up to take a wrist each, laid full length on top of Nicky and trying to stop himself going too hard, too fast.

But oh god, Nicky was tight.

“I...” Nicky gasped. His hips moved, adjusting, and Jesus, that was a good position. Barely any leverage but he felt like he was spearing Nicky, like everything was pushing up from being laid on the bed like this. Like all his weight was just pushing him deeper, spreading him wider while Nicky mewled and rocked under him, his hands clenching into fists.

“That's it.” He murmured. “You gonna take me like that?”

“Yes... oh...” Nicky cried out, then, shifting. Everything fluttering. A hand tried to pull away, wanting to touch himself, if Mark was any judge. But he held firm, beginning to roll his hips slowly, knowing he was pressing on just the right spot when another gurgling cry spilled from Nicky's lips. The hand yanked again, Nicky's hips grinding into the sheets.

“You wanna touch yourself?” He goaded. Nicky groaned. His face was half pressed into the pillow, eyes open and looking back over his shoulder with a careful, slightly lost look. Like he couldn't quite believe this was happening and was sort of glad the day had turned out this way. Mark knew how that felt. Fifteen minutes ago he'd been sitting at a bar, apparently drowning his sorrows.

“Please...”

“No.” Mark growled. “Not until I say.” Nicky whimpered. “Not yet.”

“Fuck...” Nicky's eyes squeezed shut. “Oh fuck, please...” He wriggled. Mark bit the back of his neck again, pushing into him extra hard. The collar of Nicky's shirt was damp with sweat.

“Take it.” He breathed. Heard Nicky whimper again. He was doing it with every thrust, a soft, jerking whine, gasping along like a pulse. Nicky's thighs were pressed tight together, the feeling deep and straight, squeezing so hard it was intense. The passage shuddered, twitched around him. He bit down on a shoulder, pulling another mark to the surface.

“God yes.” Nicky gasped. His hips were moving faster, grinding into the sheets like he was trying to start a fire and had just started to smell smoke. “Harder.”

“You want it?”

“Yes.” Nicky panted. His hips began to circle, up and down, wiggling side to side, pushing himself to the edge.

It was torture. He wanted to pull Nicky to his knees, stop him getting contact, but that would mean opening him up, releasing a little of the relentless pressure around him and he couldn't. Just couldn't. Not when Nicky was crying out again, Mark's knees finding just enough purchase to go deeper, hammering in and out in short thrusts, rutting into him. Nicky's hands were fisting, fluttering desperately above his grip. Mark squeezed. Hard enough to bruise. Heard a gasping moan.

“Fuck.” Nicky croaked. “Fuck. Oh my god...” He twisted up as Mark pushed down, everything tightening, and suddenly Mark was on the edge, closing his eyes to hold back. Slow, sawing pleasure when he slammed in harder. Harder again. Driving deep and feeling Nicky take it. Feeling him absorb every jolt, push back for more.

“Not yet.” He ordered, knowing Nicky was close. A protesting groan vibrated in the throat he was mouthing. “Not until I say.”

“Unh...” Nicky sounded broken. Desperate for something Mark wasn't ready to give yet. By the time he was hovering over the precipice Nicky sounded shattered, was jolting up, hungry for every ragged thrust. Mark bit the back of his neck again, trying to focus on the shiver of spiralling pressure, the pang of rushing blood. Feeling it snatch him up on it's wave while Nicky mewled and begged.

“You want it?” He growled. Nicky moaned.

“Please. Oh...” His head twisted, mouth trying to capture Mark's. “God, I have to...” Everything tightened, twitched. Squeezed. Mark slammed in again, upping the pace until it was fast and hard, feeling like a blur. Hands fluttered in his grip again and he slid his own up, their fingers threading together for the last driving thrusts.

“Come for me.” Mark ordered. “Do it.” He heard Nicky cry, felt his mouth stutter, then he was shivering under Mark. He knew without looking, without touching, that Nicky was coming. Knew it from the gasping, shuddering tension, the jerking twitch of legs spreading and bunching, Nicky grinding into the sheets harder, shoving down.

He pulled out. Nicky looked boneless, his eyes shut while he shook. Mark flipped him over gently, tugged Nicky's trousers off, and guided himself back in. Heard the whimpering sob of pleasure, took it as acquiescence. Held down those wrists again, bowed over a shivering, vulnerable body. Nicky was wet, sticky, his belly splattered with streaked white, shirt rucked up around his chest.. Mark bent to kiss him. Drove deep.

Then he was coming. Trying to force his eyes open past the rush of it but having to close them, losing sight of a panting chest, flushed skin while he slammed through his orgasm, tethered to the bed by Nicky's mouth.

They both collapsed, giggling, and when Mark opened his eyes Nicky was looking at him, cheeks stained red, neck almost the same colour under a slick sheen of sweat.

He got up after a few minutes of trading long, slow kisses, enjoying the soft heat of Nicky's mouth, the lazy curl of his tongue. He buttoned his jeans, looking at the panting, smiling boy on the bed.

“You okay?”

“Brilliant.” Nicky raised a hand in a clumsy wave. “You off?”

“Yeah.” Mark nodded. “Gotta get home. Um...” He looked around the apartment bedroom. “Thanks for...”

“Yeah. Ta.” Nicky grinned. “You want me to walk you out?”

“I''ll find it.” He bent over to peck swollen, pouting lips. “See ya.” They smiled at each other, before he headed back for the stairs with a last glance over his shoulder.

He was halfway home when he got a text.

_On my way home. Love you._

He tucked the phone back in his pocket, waiting for the lights to change.

 

*

 

He was sitting on the couch when his boyfriend came back in. Looked up to get a quick kiss, then looking back at the TV. There was some crap on, but he wasn't really watching it. His head was too full up with that afternoon. It had all been rather unexpected, admitting that, getting it so quickly accommodated. Nicky had been..

“Cup of tea?”

“Oh... yes please.” He glanced over his shoulder, smiling when hands began to knead slowly. A kiss dropped on his mouth.

“How was your day?”

“It was okay.” He shrugged. Got a laugh.

“Just okay?” Nicky demanded. “After all that?”

“It was brilliant, is what I meant.” Mark caught his waist, tugged him over the back of the couch and into his lap. Nicky giggled, arms looping around his shoulders. The next kiss was slow and soft, delicately picking at his mouth until he was almost ready to go again, feeling himself go warm under the fingers stroking the back of his neck. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Nicky smiled. “Holding me down, is it?”

“Slutty barman, is it?” Mark retorted. “Good thing your mate owns a bar.”

“Good thing he lives above one and doesn't mind me soiling his sheets.”

“You were very good at soiling them.” Mark teased, kissing his nose. “You clean up?”

“Tidied and replaced.” Nick nuzzled his cheek. “It's your turn, now. You pick the fantasy, I'll pick the kink.”

“Hmm...” Mark drummed his chin. “How about... you're a very sexy garda who pulls me over, and I have to convince you not to give me a ticket?”

“I like it.” Nicky chuckled fondly. “Full uniform?”

“Yeah, but you have to keep it on.” He kissed a stubbled cheek. They were always a bit all over each other after these games. It was nice. Affection and want in one go. “What's the kink?”

“You'll have to wait and find out.” Nicky teased. Mark growled, biting his throat carefully. The man in his lap wriggled happily. “But I want to do it by the side of the road.”

“Semi-public? We can do that.” The both grinned at each other. Fingers caressed his cheek. “As long as it doesn't get stale.”

“Never.” He replied. “Plenty of spark.”

 


End file.
